Cowboy Bebop and Trigun: Beginning of the End
by DarkDude
Summary: Crossover; Takes place at the end of BOTH series, in both universes. People have gone, and haven't returned. But, they're still remembered by the past left behind. And maybe, just maybe, they've come back. S/F, V/M, N/M
1. Author's Note

-Authors Note- **** __

Hello, and welcome to my first Cowboy Bebop and Trigun fic.

This is a crossover that takes place after each series, so spoilers for all the people who are still watching these great series.

The first chapter is from Trigun; sorry for posting it in the Cowboy Bebop section. Each chapter will be from a different point of view, crossing over to different people from both series. I know that the storyline of Cowboy Bebop and Trigun don't match up, but I think that the gate accident is what spurred the Seed Project. However, after the Seeds left, other Seeds reached Venus, Jupiter, Mars, so forth, and that's the Cowboy Bebop universe. The other group exited Sol and hit a desolate planet. That's Trigun.

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 1: The Minister in Black

****

Cowboy Bebop and Trigun: The Beginning of the End

__

Chapter 1 Prologue

I always liked life better as a metaphor.

"_If you do good, if you live your life well, God will reward you._"

Tch. I was rewarded with a bullet to the stomach, blood over my nice suit. I had internal bleeding, ruptured liver, punctured stomach, not to mention a shit load of other things. I was lying there, my blood dripping down onto the holy floor, my head raised to the holy sky, and my not so holy conscience having a dark thought. _This is it, Wolfwood. You're dead. _You know, just once, I thought to myself, _God, why me? I want to live! I lived my life the best I could..._

That's when I realized I didn't; I had done so much wrong. A tear, yeah, even priests cry, ran down my cheek. Everything was turning dark, everything, and my limbs felt so heavy, my arm just dropped down, and so did my head. I was so tired, and...everything was black. And that's when I saw the light. That's pretty cliche, and like most people, I was drawn to it. I couldn't stop, I was moving, I was scared. It was going to be hard without Meryl, without Vash...without Milly. 

But God always has plans for you.

And he sure as Hell had plans for me.

****

Chapter 1: _The Minister in Black_

I was walking towards the light, but I realized a long time ago that my feet weren't moving. The light would get brighter, dimmer, but finally I stood still. I stood there, and I could feel my arms and my legs. It was strange, I saw myself in the third person, but suddenly I was me again, with feelings in my limbs, I had feeling all over, and I was cold. Finally, I could actually _walk_ again, into the light. That was the only place I could go, really. So, I moved my foot.

_"Holy **shit**!"_

Not the first thing one would expect while walking to the pearly gates. Instead of a wonderful angelic chorus, I got a curse. Of course, there was holy in front of it, so I'm not sure if that was a taunt or what. I moved my foot again, and my arm, and I felt the gates. I also heard things clatter to the ground, a scream, and suddenly my eyes opened. The light hit me, and I was blinded, I couldn't see, but I could move, and suddenly I was so damn scared; I couldn't lose Milly, I _couldn't._ I started to kick and shout, I tried to move away, but I kept hitting a wall behind me, I couldn't back up.

_"Doc, he's got muscle spasms! What should we do?"_

"Quickly, 10ccs of Morphine! He might be going into shock!"

Then everything felt calmer, the light got dimmer. Maybe, just maybe, God would grant my final request. I wanted to see Milly one last time before I took the dive into the light. Please God, let me see her. Please, God.

Let me _live_.


	3. Chapter 2: Hard Luck Woman

Chapter 2 Prologue 

For Faye, cigarettes weren't an addiction; they were an escape. She was up to two packs a day now; she needed to forget. She needed to forget, because...because, well, there was a lot to forget in Faye's life. At the present moment, she was smoking on the deck of the Bebop, looking at the sky. Wondering about that imbecile of a man who left her for another, without a second now. Wondering about her own past, where she belonged. But, Faye didn't want to think about those things; Faye wanted to be all right, to have closure. Another cigarette in the mouth, a spark of a match. **Inhale**.

Chapter 2: Hard Luck Woman 

"Faye, we just pulled in twenty million woolongs. That's ten million woolongs apiece, and you're hardly gloating. Shouldn't you be running off to a casino now?" He said, as soon as they walked away from the police station. Jet was right, Faye was quiet, but she had been, and only now he had noticed. Faye didn't feel like talking; it was just the two of them, and they sure as hell didn't have much in common.

"Hello? Faye? You didn't even _ask_ for your half. Is something wrong?"

He really did talk a lot, for a man. She looked at him thoughtfully. Nope, no resemblance whatsoever. Well, at least not of Spike. Jet looked back at her, surprised.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm _fine_ you lunkhead." She swiped the card and shoved it in her back pocket. Jet sighed, and rubbed his bald head. A sign of worry Faye came to know

Especially three hours ago, when the bounty had the barrel of the gun to the roof of Faye's mouth; Jet sitting there with his palms all sweaty, (well, _palm_...he only had a single real one anyways) his gun slipping in his grasp. Sweat dripped down all three's foreheads, but in that moment, Faye didn't care so much about her life. Everything mattered so little in the end, anyways. That barrel looked like an eye at first, it was staring right at Faye; the more she looked, the more it looked back. Then the guy shoved it into her mouth, the top of it clicking her teeth, her tongue running over the iron, tasting the acidic metal, and the guy was shaking. Just two more pounds of pressure, and everything would be gone.

It all worked out in the end. The guy got the chills and dropped the gun, Jet rushed over to him and put him in a headlock, and Faye fell down on her back, lying there. What really scared her wasn't that she was that close, two pounds of pressure, away from death.

What really scared Faye is how much she wanted to live.

Well, now she was 10 million woolongs richer, and for the first, well maybe second, time in her life, Faye had no clue what to do. Casinos seemed so boring now, and it was no fun without _him._ Jet was terribly boring. Faye sighed. Perhaps she'd take it to the casino anyways.

Martian Pyramid. That was the name of it, Faye recalled. It seemed to be her lucky casino; one time, she became 30,000 woolongs richer in a matter of a few minutes. Of course, seven more minutes, and Faye was 50 woolongs in debt. But it was a nice casino, and that's the one Faye choose. She parked her Redtail in the assigned space, and as soon as she walked into a door, a familiar voice greeted her.

"Ah, Ms. Valentine, such a pleasure. I haven't seen you recently." It was the casino manager, and he practically bowed. Faye was a big spender at the Martian Pyramid, possibly because she had nothing else to do with the money anyways. She grinned; a fake grin, but real enough. The manager escorted her through the maze-like building right to the center, to the bar. He ordered a drink on the house, just for her. Whether this was all because Faye was a big spender, or incredibly beautiful, the bounty hunter didn't know. But this whole ordeal was like one big cigarette; a moment to forget about things. So she took the drink, and took out her card. Pretty soon she'd be 10 million woolongs poorer.

A few hours later, Faye still had a good seven million woolongs left, but she had blown two million alone on the slots. That was an all-time high for her, and the manager bought her more drinks then she could count. She didn't drink them all, but had enough, and certainly played enough slots for one day. Or maybe even a few. She won nearly all her money back, but gave it to other gamblers; at this point, Faye had no need for money, and the debt was going nowhere fast. She'd have plenty of time to pay it back later. She grabbed her coat, waved a little to the manager, turned around to leave, and saw Spike.

Was it him? He was gone, already, from her site, but she was sure she saw him. Poofy green hair and that old, worn out suit. Faye dropped her drink, the glass breaking over the ground, and saw him again. Or thought she did, but she had to find out. Doing what she hadn't done in ages, Faye gave chase, and sprinted after the mysterious man.

_Damn, he's running!_ Why the Hell would Spike be running? Well, if it was Spike at all. Faye really didn't get a good look at him, but she was sure. More then sure. Nearly positive. And besides, she knew the casino like the back of her hand; he was running right into a dead end. Soon enough she'd meet Spike; and if it wasn't him...she'd always figure out something later.

Darting in and out of the shadows. He was a blur, Faye was tiring, her lungs were aching, her legs were tired. She really needed to exercise more, dammit. Spike seemed in shape; or at least the man that looked incredibly like Spike. Her feet were moving, she was running, and the guy darted right, and she was on his ass. There was the wall, the guy slowed down, and began to jog; it was definitely Spike's suit, and his hair. It had only been a few weeks now; he couldn't have changed too much, and Faye knew, knew in her heart of hearts, that he was Spike. 

Even if it was, or wasn't, Faye had no clue what she would say. But she wouldn't have to say anything to that man; he would be gone after a few seconds anyways.

Finally, he stopped, and he faced the wall. Faye bent down, and panted, God, she was tired. She had nothing to say though, so she stood there, waiting. And then, _his_ voice. God it had been so long. So long it hurt.

"You're a lot faster now."

His voice, oh man. It really was _him_. Spike, it had been so long.

"You're a lot faster too." 

"Why'd you chase me?"

"Why not?"

He turned around, and his face; his face that she hadn't seen in a long time, that she thought was dead. This had to be some kind of sick dream; Spike was dead, and gone. But now, he was here...Spike was here.

"Hi, Faye. It's been awhile."

"..."

"Hm?" He asked, confused. Faye thought to herself angrily; _Awhile? He's so stupid, like ALWAYS! Oh God, that lunkhead..._

"_Awhile_?! You know what you've put me and Jet _through_?! We thought you were dead! And you didn't even say anything, you just left, and now all you can say is awhile-"

"Faye. I _am_ dead."

"And it's been so long...what?!" She said, confused. What the Hell...Spike looked kind of sad. He shrugged, and gave her a lopsided grin.

"When I went away, I found Vicious. And I died; well, that part of me died. Just like I died three years ago, I died again just a few weeks ago. And cause of that, I have nothing to do with you, or Jet, or Ed, or anyone in my past. Sorry hun, that's the way I work. I'm surprised you found me now." Spike said. He sighed, and turned around; Faye noticed a few tears down his cheek, and wasn't surprised to find tears on her own.

What he said hurt her. She felt a deep pain in her heart; to find him, only to lose him. She couldn't, God dammit, not again, she'd never forgive herself. She choked back a cry, and looked up. Spike turned around again.

"Sorry Faye. See you later, Space Cowgirl." He said, motioning with his fingers as a gun. Bam. And he was gone. Faye didn't notice the men's bathroom door on the side, but Spike did, and before Faye knew it, the door was closing, and she heard a window breaking. And Faye couldn't think; she was crying, sobbing, on her knees, on the ground. She had lost him again. It was too much, Faye was too hurt; she had too much to forget. Still sobbing, she grabbed a pack of cigarettes from her side, drawing one out shakily, and lighting it. Spike was gone again, but she'd find him. She'd find him, and kill him for what he did. Then, if she could, she'd kiss him. God, Faye had so much she wanted to forget. **Exhale.**

****

Authors Note: Interesting, no? Well, that's the CBB universe. Next Chapter; Minister meets Cowboy


End file.
